thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Ecclesia Nasrin
Ecclesia is a tribute made by PoisonedPoetry. Please do not use her without permission. In order to submit her into games, she needs to be with her dual tribute counterpart Florian Roosevelt. Tribute Form Name: Ecclesia Nasrin District: 5 Gender: Female Age: 16 Personality: The first non-physical feature many people notice about Ecclesia is her gentleness. She is very''' soft-spoken and '''cautious around strangers, but whenever she speaks to people there is an air of''' friendliness which makes people relax in her presence. Once she grows '''more confident '''around certain people, her speaking skills improve: She is easier to understand, '''assertive in what she says and she remains''' focused''' on what she is trying to get across. When it comes to people she has formed a bond with, she remains loyal '''to them no matter what. They could massacre an entire district and she would still try to justify it out of '''denial. Her biggest loyalty, however, is her religion: As a Catholic, she is''' mostly devout and would refuse to defy certain aspects of it for someone else. When it comes to areas she doesn’t like about it, she is fine with giving it up. For example, she is not opposed to murder whilst she is in the hunger games. There are a few layers to Ecclesia which are less positive, however. Even though she appears friendly at first glance, some people may notice a sense of '''formal coldness around her. She often tries to keep her emotions in check so that nobody has to worry about her. She remains''' weary''' around events or people unknown to her and likes to play the safe game. Her biggest downfall is likely to be her gullible nature, as she is too trusting with those she is close to. Even if someone she cared for was obviously lying, she would believe them without a second thought. She tries to see all the good in the person and believes that they wouldn’t dare lie to her if they considered her their friend. Height: 5’5 Weight: 105Ibs (Healthy) Appearance: Ecclesia has an aura of beauty and mystery surrounding her. Her straight hair is raven black and falls down to her chest. It is often styled so that it is kept off her back, usually with the strands dragged to her front but sometimes tied up in a bun. She has a side-swept fringe which is barely above her eye. Speaking of, her eyes are electric blue in colour and often have a gentle and mournful expression about them. Sometimes you can find bags under them if she hasn’t been able to sleep. What is most noticeable about her face are her lips: Naturally crimson red and large in size, it’s almost impossible not wonder what it would be like to kiss them. Her skin is relatively pale in comparison with most people, which often makes her look a little sickly. Her build is small but not too skinny, as she has been decently fed for most of her life. Ecclesia Nasrin.png Ecclesia IRL.PNG EcclesiaAnime.png Dominant hand: Right-handed Weapon(s): Blunt-force objects, throwing knives, dagger Strengths: Ecclesia’s biggest strength is her hiding capabilities: Her smaller stature means she can fit into smaller spaces and she can often fashion a temporary hiding spot out of anything. She can also be stealthy when the time calls for it. She learnt to be silent from her time in the church, often blending into the shadows and hiding away from people if she needed to be alone. Her studies at the church have also allowed her to pick up survival knowledge, the strongest being edible plants. Though she knows how to do several of these survival skills, she has yet to put them into practice so she may not be as good applying them to the situation. Weaknesses: Her willingness to''' trust too easily''' is an obvious flaw which can easily be exploited by anyone she is in an alliance with. She is the easiest person to trick and backstab, although getting her to participate in a betrayal is more difficult. Not impossibly, but considerably. Ecclesia’s small stature means that she is''' physically weak', which in turn affects her '''combat capability'. She might have a slight chance of defeating someone with a similar or smaller build, but otherwise there is no chance of her winning a close-range fight. Fear(s): Finding out about her past, red roses, sleeping, isolation Reaction to Fears: Finding out about her past: After building up her new life, Ecclesia doesn’t want to find out about her life as Elisa in case it was traumatic. The thought of finding out about herself puts her in a frantic and panicky state where she would become jittery. This in turn triggers her fear of going to sleep, which is when all of her remembrances have taken place. She would also panic after remembering new information, but after a while she would be able to process it and piece together some things. Then she would put it out of her mind and purposefully try to forget about it. This fear stems from her nightmares about Florian and what happened on their third day of dating, as well as the guilt of not remembering her biological family. Red Roses: The sight of red roses can cause Ecclesia to hyperventilate. Whenever she has breaths, she will visibly cry out ‘No!’ and tremble on the spot. It takes her a few minutes after spotting one (And facing away from it) before she finally returns to normal. She may even physically lash out if a person is trying to give her the rose, as she might mistake them for Florian. This fear stems from Ecclesia’s flashbacks about the roses and Florian on their third day of dating Sleeping: Unlike the other fears, she doesn’t always respond negatively to sleeping. However if she has a particularly horrid nightmare, she won’t want to sleep for the next few days. Ecclesia would try to fight the sleep by keeping herself occupied, but often ends up failing after the 4-5 hour mark. Sometimes when she is fighting sleep, she has a panic attack. This fear comes from the nightmares Ecclesia has had about her past, which makes her afraid to sleep in case she has more nightmares and remembers more about her past. Isolation: Ecclesia hates the feeling of being alone or not understood at all. If she is left alone for too long, her nightmares are more likely to happen. Additionally she can have a nervous breakdown due to being unsure of what she can do without human company. This fear comes from her long church hours, which means she occasionally doesn’t have the time to relax with her friends. Part of it is also due to her nickname, which she feels isolates her from her identity. Allergies: N/A Training Strategy: On the first day Ecclesia will start off at stations where she can utilise the knowledge she gained from reading books, such as edible plants and rope-tying. If Florian drags her to another station then she will go without resistance and try out whatever he wants to do. She is open to an alliance and will convince Florian to accept the proposal if he disapproves. After that point, she will only engage in conversation with her new allies if they speak to her first. On the second day, she will try to get an opportunity to train with throwing knives. This time if Florian ants to drag her elsewhere, she will decline and carry on training with throwing knives. If she is forced out of training there, either due to the careers or the queue being too long, she will go wherever Florian or her allies are. Private Training Strategy: Ecclesia will purposefully aim for a low training score so that other low-scoring tributes are more inclined to side with her than kill her. To accomplish this, she will show off her knowledge on edible plants.If she finishes with time left, she will just leave early. Bloodbath Strategy: Ecclesia will try to stay on the outer ring of the bloodbath when it begins, unless there’s a career nearby in which case she will temporarily hide nearby until she spots her allies. If she is close to an ally or she spots them, she will find the safest possible route to reach them and act as lookout and support. She will also pick up any nearby items within a few feet of her provided that they are unguarded and unclaimed. Games Strategy: Ecclesia’s preferred strategy is to avoid other tributes and wait out the games, taking time to explore the arena so that the gamemakers won’t send mutts due to lack of action. She will gather plants both edible and fatal, storing them separately. The edible plants are an emergency food supply in case the alliance runs out. When it comes to the fatal plants, she will make a paste out of it and apply it to any weapons she or her allies have. She may also use it on spoiled food and gather it and a few useless supplies into a semi-hidden place where tributes might stumble on it. She will save some poison for future situations. Alliance: Florian Roosevelt and possibly 2-3 other people. Token: A bible Sexuality: Heterosexual Showmance: Possibly with Florian (Can be non-existent, mutual or one-sided where Ecclesia doesn't reciprocate) Family/Associates: Avo Day (Father, unknown to her), Valkyrie Day (Mother, unknown to her), Pompey Day (Brother, unknown to her), Florian Roosevelt (Ex-boyfriend, unknown to her), Enoch Nasrin (Adoptive father) Other quirks: * Mostly devout Catholic, but doesn’t like certain aspects of it (Eg: Baptism) * Can read a considerable amount of Latin Backstory TBA Backstory Summary (As Elisa Day) * Met her ex-boyfriend Florian through her brother’s pool of friends. She had a crush on him for ages, due to him flirting and charming her. Ecclesia doesn’t remember her brother or any of his friends other than Florian though. * When she was 14 and he was 16, Florian confessed his “crush” and the two started dating. * First day: Elisa had a breakdown after suppressing many of her emotions for so long. Florian comforted her. * Second day: Florian visited her and brought Elisa a rose. He insisted on her revealing her emotions in return for showing her where the roses were. She agreed. * Third day: Florian took Elisa to the river. They kissed, but then the two of them had an argument in which Florian briefly showed his true colours. Ecclesia never remembered what the argument was about. He then smashed a rock onto Elisa’s head and a rose was planted between her teeth. * Elisa survived, but her body drifted down the river to a different village, where she was found (As Ecclesia Nasrin) (Note: Whenever the backstory mentions ‘a boy’, this refers to Florian) * When Ecclesia woke up, she had no memory of her past. All she could remember was a boy’s face, the wild roses and the rock he was holding in his hand. * A pastor, Father Nasrin took her in. He went to the Peacekeeper centre and found out her real name. However Ecclesia wanted a new identity as she couldn’t remember anything about her heritage. She was renamed Ecclesia Nasrin. * Not too long after finding out her real identity she remembered more of her history with the boy, unable to remember his name or voice. Every now and then she got nightmares about it. * Ecclesia became a Catholic. She enjoyed most parts of the religion, but there were some parts she didn’t agree with which she ignored whenever Father Nasrin wasn’t around. * Once she became confident around other people, Father Nasrin got her to take part in village meetings and even carry out sermons * Many people in the village referred to her as ‘The Wild Rose’ instead of Ecclesia, which made her feel confused and isolated. * Ecclesia’s real family visited her after finding out about her visiting the peacekeeper centre. She couldn’t remember them at all, much to their disappointment. * Ecclesia was reaped at the same time as Florian. She was shocked after she recognised his face as the boy from her dreams. While she was startled because of him, he also piqued her curiosity. * Her real family visited her one last time and handed her a pendant she once owned, but she gave it back. She did accept Father Nasrin’s gift of a mini bible though. * On the train ride, Florian spoke with her and asked for an alliance, which she hesitantly accepted. Inspiration 'Where the Wild Roses Grow' - Nick Cave and the Bad Seeds (Ft. Kylie Minogue) Trivia * Ecclesia’s name comes from the word ‘Ecclesia’, which is commonly mistranslated as church. I used this to show Ecclesia’s second life isn’t her original one, but she went with it and believed this was the life she was meant for. * The accurate definition translates to ‘A political assembly of citizens’. I implemented this into Ecclesia by making her confident with her sermon services and village meetings * Nasrin is a name of Kurdish and Persian origin meaning ‘Wild rose’ * Ecclesia and Florian were made because I wanted a pair of tributes who had an interesting push-pull dynamic. They’re suspicious of each other but at the same time they are also drawn to and curious about their counterpart. * Ecclesia is my first religious tribute. Category:PoisonedPoetry's Tributes Category:PoisonedPoetry Category:Females Category:District 5 Category:16 year olds Category:Reaped Category:Tributes Category:Characters Category:Unfinished